


Born To Be Historically Accurate (Unedited)

by OtaTheBear47, Pickupthebass



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9975512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtaTheBear47/pseuds/OtaTheBear47, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickupthebass/pseuds/Pickupthebass
Summary: Do you know what happens when you combine WWII with Yuri On Ice? This fanfic!Also, this is the "unedited" version, meaning all the beautiful jokes and puns that my co-writer and I put in are still there! (Kind of like bloopers.) Don't worry, there aren't too many, but they are there. If you want to take this a little more seriously, check out the edited version on my co-writer's account. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1: Fading Away

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory History Lesson: Howdy there! If you fell asleep during history class in 8th grade, then here’s a quick little recap. So, there were three bad guys (or meanie butts, whatever you prefer) and each one of them was in charge of a certain country. There were three countries that were under dictatorship of the bad guys. These countries were: Germany, Italy, and of course, Japan. When the three countries fused, they became the Axis Powers. And they declared war on everyone so they could get bigger. Now originally, America wasn’t in on this, but then Japan was like, “Surprise! Bombs.” And then FDR, decided to put his foot down, and knew that more countries would have to stand united with each other to win. The USA joined with a few countries to form the Allies. These countries include Canada, Great Britain, Australia, (France later), and the only one that actually matters in this instance: The Soviet Union (USSR)! The Allies then noticed that France was in a pickle, so they decided to sneak attack the beaches of Normandy to regain France. It worked! Freedom to the French. Our story begins months later, when all the action was in the Soviet. Naturally, the Axis Powers wanted the inside scoop, so they sent over some spoopy spies. Among these spoopy spies was a Mr. Yuuri Katsuki. And on the other end of the spectrum, in the Soviet Union, there was a nice, strong army commanded by none other than General Yakov Feltsman. And among these great soldiers, there was a star that shone the brightest. This star’s name was of course, Victor Nikiforov. (Who was actually good at his job.) So yeah. I think you know enough. Now let’s get into the story…

Yuuri’s pen scribbled furiously as he took note of his surroundings. He had been in the Soviet Union for at least two months, but still didn’t have anything important noted. For being there for so long, Yuuri was pleasantly surprised that he hadn’t been caught, seeing how this was his first mission. The frosty air bit at his fingers as he wrote, but he was starting to get used to it. So why did he all of a sudden get a shiver down his spine? Yuuri cautiously put down his notes, and scanned his surroundings. He saw nothing. But he still knew there was something there. Not something, even. Someone. Out of his peripheral vision, he spotted a slight swish of a coat. Not wanting to risk being caught, Yuuri stood up, and slowly backed away. He walked backwards for a few steps, and was about to turn around, but suddenly, he found himself crashing into something. Again, not something. Someone. And not just anyone, the shining star of the Soviet army, Victor Nikiforov. The same Victor Nikiforov assigned to the capture of the Japanese spy. Yuuri wasn’t aware of this, but he didn’t need to be. Being a trained spy, he knew he had to get out of there as soon as possible. So off Yuuri went, running down the alleyways of Leningrad, with Victor hot on his trail. All of a sudden, from behind Yuuri, came a playful shout. “Hey! You’ve got pretty good form for someone of that size!” Yuuri felt his face burn up. Even here, he couldn’t escape the insults. But this was different. Here, he didn’t have to be a coward. Here, he could fight back.“Oh yeah?” He started, “Well you’re not doing too bad yourself for your age!” He heard a sharp, overdramatic gasp from behind him. “Excuse me?” The soldier yelled. “27 is not that old. And at least I look fabulous.” Yuuri mocked his pursuers gasp. “Are you implying that I don’t look fabulous?” A laugh erupted from behind Yuuri. “You said it, not me!” Yuuri smiled, and for a moment, forgot he was being chased by his enemy. However, the thought quickly dissolved, and Yuuri’s pace increased. He continued running until he turned a corner, and looked behind him. Much to his surprise, the man chasing him was nowhere to be found. “I did it,” thought Yuuri. “ I actually escaped.” Pride surged through the young spy, and he felt accomplished, for once. 

He began to walk back to his base, when, from out of nowhere, a loud shriek startled him greatly. By the time her realized who this shriek belonged to, Yuuri was pinned to the ground. “Did you really think you could escape the clutches of the Soviet army,” purred the Soviet soldier. Yuuri was speechless. He just lied there, his eyes bulging out. He couldn’t believe this. He was snapped out of his daze by the sharp click of handcuffs. Yuuri felt himself being hoisted up by the man who captured him. He had failed. He had let his country down. “Hey, does the spy have a name? Or will I just have to call you piggy,” questioned the Russian man. Yuuri just stared down at the ground beneath him, too stunned to speak. “Hmpf. You certainly weren’t this shy a moment ago.” The Russian sighed. “Well, we’ll get that out of you, sooner or later. Come on.” The man gently shoved Yuuri in the direction of the prison, and started to walk off. The two continued on in silence. When they finally reached the prison, Yuuri was shoved, more forcefully, into a cell. Others came up to Yuuri’s capturer and slapped him on the back, laughed, and gave congratulations. The group decided that this called for a celebration down in town, leaving Yuuri alone in the cell with his thoughts. The cell was already cold, but with the total darkness, it felt like being trapped in an ice box. The room was suffocating: Yuuri could barely breathe. He’d been there for two months; and he’s already failed. Failed everyone. There was no hope for him. He would never see his family again, never get to hear the bork of Vicchan, and would never find love. Tears that had been held back all come flooding in. Who cares if anyone heard Yuuri’s pathetic sobs? It didn’t matter anymore. He let everything out, all of the worries, all of the fury, all of the regrets. Exhausted from the flood of emotions, Yuuri collapsed to the floor, and drifted off into dreamless slumber.  
When he awoke the next day, a blanket had been draped over him. Not a thin sheet, but a furry and warm blanket. His eyes also landed on a small basket filled with food in it. In this basket was also a note. Yuuri picked it up, and read it, trying to locate who the mysterious angel was. Yuuri’s subpar Russian skills made this a difficult task, but in the end, it was (roughly) translated. You looked like you needed some help last night. I hope that this will do. I know what it’s like to feel alone. As Yuuri continued reading the letter, the Russian soldier passed by the cell and stood there. I wish I could do more, but alas. One man can only do so much. Yours truly…”Victor Nikiforov.” Yuuri spun around to see the Russian smiling at him.  
“You, you did this?” Yuuri sputtered out.  
“You looked lonely,” said Victor with a smile. “And now since I told you my name, I’m hoping you can return the favor.” A silence flew over the two. “Or maybe not.” The soldier sighed. “At least I got you to talk. Better than nothing.” He started off and then-  
“Yuuri.”  
“Hm?” Victor turned around.  
The spy cleared his throat. “My name is Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.”  
“Oh thank goodness.” Victor began. “I thought I’d just have to call you piggy, and that wouldn’t be very nice.”  
Despite his situation, Yuuri stifled a laugh. Actually, it was more of a snort.  
“Since when are you concerned with being nice?” He questioned, raising a brow.  
Victor laughed while clearing his silver bangs from his eyes.  
“Believe it or not, if you compare me to some of my comrades, I’m actually a saint.”  
Now it was Yuuri’s turn to laugh.  
“A saint? I wouldn’t call you a saint…” Yuuri said, shaking his head.  
“Well.” Victor started, “You haven’t met my friend, Yuri Plisetsky.”  
As if on cue, a loud “OY!” resounded down the hallway. “Speak of the devil, and he shalt appear.” Victor said, rolling his eyes. They were the most beautiful color, nothing like Yuuri had ever seen.  
“Duty calls.” Victor finally said, looking up. Remembering his current situation, Yuuri buried his head in his hands while the Russian’s footsteps faded away.


	2. Chapter 2: Anytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! I hope it's somewhat enjoyable.

When Victor reached the end of the corridor, he was greeted with a cross, “What the hell took you that long?”   
He looked back into the sea-green eyes of none other than Yuri Plisetsky himself. The youngest, but also the most threatening soldier in the Red Army. “Hey,” the young boy clapped his hands to get Victor’s attention,”Earth to balding old man. Why were you so late getting here?” That sure snapped Victor out of his daze. “Balding?” He questioned, a little too loud. “I’m not balding, I have a wide forehead! We already established this!”   
“Victor, don’t hide your defects. Embrace ‘zem,” came the heavily accented voice from behind Victor of Christophe Giacometti, one of the French soldiers stationed in Russia.   
“It’s not a defect! I’m not going bald!!!” He screamed. Plisetsky rolled his eyes.   
“Whatever.” He snapped. “If you don’t hurry up then Yakov will make you shave whatever three hairs you have on your head left.” Yuri stormed off, leaving a very insulted Victor and a sympathetic Christophe behind. Victor turned to Christophe. “Am I really going bald?”  
Christophe shrugged. “ ‘Ze truth hurts,’ he said with a grin. “But, Yuri’s right. We probably should be on our way.” The two headed over to headquarters. Victor ended up being forgiven for his late arrival, due to his “pristine work” capturing the Japanese spy. The soldiers watched as their general paced back and forth before them; his heavy military boots pounding on the cold cement floor.  
“You’d better be grateful,” The general’s voice boomed. “I have a new opportunity.” Though nobody showed any emotion, they were all shocked to hear this. It wasn’t everyday that Yakov Feltsman gave out chances to prove yourself, for he liked everything to be equal and in order. He wasn’t big on any of his soldiers standing out from the rest. (LOL FUNNY JOKE BECAUSE COMMUNISM)  
“I’m getting too old to keep carrying this army on my shoulders.” He began, “So, I’m going to be looking for someone to act as my right hand man, and eventually take over my position as general.” Victor suddenly felt every single pair of eyes in the room on him. Everyone pretty much knew he was the obvious choice. Their staring was cut short by a loud cough from Yakov. “I’ll be keeping a close eye on all of you.” He barked. “Any questions?” The room was completely silent for a few seconds, until suddenly, a hand slowly rose from the back. A loud sigh came from Yakov as he said, defeated: “Yes, Georgi?” He didn’t even have to look up to know who raised his hand.   
“Um..” The soldier began, “Where’s the sign up sheet?” Everyone slowly turned their heads in his direction as Yakov just put his head in his hands and walked away.   
“What?” Georgi asked innocently. “What did I say?” 

The little gifts being left behind for Yuuri continued on, becoming a daily thing. Since the Red army had more important matters to deal with, no one really stood on guard of the Japanese spy. This left plenty of opportunities for conversations between Victor and Yuuri.  
“Do you like dogs Yuuri?”  
“Yeah. Actually, you share a name with my dog.”  
Victor gasped. “You mean to tell me that the great Victor reminds you of a dog?”  
“Well, then we’ll both be animals. The dog and the pig.”  
“Fair point Katsuki. I have a dog too. His name is Makkachin. 

“What's your favorite food? Or do you just eat everything you see?”  
“Ha. Nothing that you’ve heard of.”  
“I've heard of a lot of things.”  
“Katsudon.”  
“....Repeat?”  
“Also known as a pork cutlet bowl.”   
“What's in it?”  
“ Pork, rice, and other things.”  
“Sounds delicious.”  
“It really is.”

“Yuuri?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Why do you get upset so often?”  
“.......”  
“Oh,I'm sorry if that was rude. You don't have to answer me.”  
“It's fine. I've done that ever since I was little. My mind wanders too much, and I think of everything that could go wrong. And I can't focus on anything else and the emotions flood my mind.”  
“.... Ever since you were little?”  
“Yeah.”  
Victor walked over to Yuuri, and wrapped his arms around the prisoner. Yuuri tensed up with surprise , but the comfort from the hug loosened up his body. It had been forever since he had been hugged that he almost forgot what one felt like. The only ones he could remember were the ones from his family. Family. Everyone who he would never see again. Yuuri’s eyes started to sting. No, not know. Anytime but now. Yuuri broke out of the embrace, not wanting to cry in front of Victor.   
“You should leave,” Yuuri choked out the syllables while trying not to show the emotion in his voice.  
“But Yuuri,” Victor started   
“Leave!” Yuuri shouted, cutting Victor off and startling him.   
Silence.  
“Please.” Yuuri’s voice quivered as he looked away. The tears in his eyes couldn't stay in any longer. Droplets of water began to hit the cement floor. Victor knew that Yuuri didn't want him there, but he looked so alone. The type of loneliness that couldn't be filled with food and couldn't be filled with just smiles and friendship. It probably could never be fixed, but he could sure try. Victor placed his hand on the back of Yuuri’s back.”Take deep breaths. It's alright.” Victor’s hand moved in slow circles. He stood there, massaging Yuuri’s back until the drops stopped hitting the ground. Victor's job was done, and he started to head back out it the cell when Yuuri hugged him from behind.   
“Thank you,” Yuuri whispered.  
“Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that! Chapter 3 is on the way, don't you worry!


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of Something Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3! I hope you guys like it :)

Victor slowly made his way back to the barracks, being careful not to make a sound. He especially did not want General Yakov to notice him if he wanted to be the right hand man. Victor entered the barracks, and winced when the door made a small creak. He glanced around the room, and everyone fortunately was still asleep. Phew. Victor snuck into his bunk, thankful for being on the bottom, and pulled up the sheets. Score.   
“Bravo. Stellar performance,” whispered a voice above him. Victor almost jumped out of bed.   
“Christophe, I swear to-” He started, turning red.   
“Don’t worry.” Chris replied, chuckling. “Your secret’s safe with me.” Victor sighed, relieved. He knew Chris wouldn’t tell anyone. They were friends, after all.   
“On one condition, of course.” He added, snapping Victor back to reality.   
“What!?” He asked, nearly falling out of bed. Again.  
“You ‘ave to keep me in ze loop, you know.” Chris answered.   
“Mother of- okay, fine.” Victor said, defeated. He knew who he was dealing with. Chris was going to need to know every little thing.   
“So, I may or may not have fallen in love with the Japanese spy that I captured. And I may or may not spend every night in his cell.” Victor sheepishly grinned.   
“Ooooh!” Chris exclaimed, obviously way too excited. “It’s like Romeo and Juliet; soooo romantic! Minus ze dying I hope.” Worry suddenly flooded into Victor’s brain. He knew that Yuuri would most likely be found guilty and killed. He promised himself he’d do whatever it takes to make sure that didn’t happen.   
“Ooh, probably should not have mentioned ze death thing. Sometime I forget ze circumstances around us.” Chris said quickly, after noticing the drastic change in Victor’s behavior. “Anyways, I would like to meet ‘zis mysterious stranger. What better time to sneak around then now?” Chris give Victor a sly smile. Victor’s impulsive mind loved the idea. “All right,” said Victor. “ You have to be quiet.” Christophe nodded, and the two cautiously made their way back out of the barracks. Little did they know, however, they weren’t the only ones awake.   
The two continued onwards to Yuuri’s cell.  
“Wow. ‘Ze security ‘ere is awful.”  
“How do you think I come here this often?”  
“I assumed you were like a ninja. Un ninja de l’amour.”  
“Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Christophe.”  
“Anytime, Monsieur Victor.”   
The two of them were unable to keep it together, and burst out into laughter. Little did they know that another Monsieur was in close pursuit of the two. Finally, Victor and Christophe reached cell #24601, and Victor unlocked the door.   
“Yuuri?” Victor asked cautiously, “Are you awake?”  
“Victor Nikiforov, did you lie to me? I knew ‘zis was too good to be true!” An audible gasp came from inside the cell.   
“Who’s there?” A timid, shaky voice called out.  
“It’s just me, Yuuri. Plus, a pilot. From France. Who’s my bunkmate. And mon ami.”  
“Victor!” Yuuri shouted, disregarding the fact that his friend had company. The prisoner ran up to his favorite member of the Soviet Army and threw his arms around him. Victor was thrown a little off guard, but quickly returned the embrace. Christophe had been shoved out of the way, and raised his eyebrows at the sight. “Look at ‘ze time. I’d better be leaving you two,” he coughed,”alone.” Yuuri’s face instantly became red, and he let go of Victor. Then, a faint gag was heard in the distance. Everyone became quiet. “We’re not alone,” whispered Victor, face pale. “I’ll head out first and see who’s here. Christophe, if anyone asks, you were asked to guard this dangerous prisoner.” Victor slipped out of the room, trusting that Yuuri and Christophe would both be okay. Victor, cloaked in the darkness of the corridor, carefully looked around. His eyes locked onto a hair on the ground. Victor rushed over to it, and inspected it. “Cat hair,” said Victor slowly. He realized who had been following them, and was instantly relieved. “Yuri,” Victor called out. “I know that you’re here somewhere.” Victor rounded the corner, and spotted the young soldier hiding behind a garbage can. Victor smiled at the boy, “Hello Yuri.”  
Yuri jumped up out of his hiding spot. “So this is what you’ve been doing,” he spat at Victor. “ You’ve been meeting with the enemy. You traitor! I’ll tell Yakov, and then you’ll never get to be his right-hand man.” Victor’s smile only grew wider with each threat Yuri spoke. “Why are you still smiling, idiot? You’ll be killed when I tell Yakov.”   
“But you haven’t done it.” Victor said, rendering Yuri speechless: a first time accomplishment. Bingo. Victor gave Yuri a smirk.   
“Damn you Nikiforov.” Yuri muttered.   
“Why thank you Yuri. Oh, one last thing.”  
“Hm?”  
“No one else can know about this.”  
“..............” Yuri, for the second time in the day was speechless. Of course he wasn’t going to tell anyone: he’s not a snitch. At the same time, he didn’t to admit that to Victor. Or he’d never hear the end of it. Yuri decided to give a curt nod towards Victor before rushing back to the barracks.   
“Thanks Yuratchka,” yelled Victor from down the hallways.  
“That’s not my name!” Yuri retorted back. This was the beginning of something great: Victor could sense it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie! It's over! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what.
> 
> Chapter 4 is here. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

The next night, Victor walked down the familiar corridor once more; only this time, he had some news to share with his favorite Japanese prisoner. As soon as Yuuri heard Victor unlocking his cell door, he perked up and a grin immediately painted his face. He didn’t even realize he was doing it, it just sort of happened. Victor poked his head in through the door. He was smiling, but it looked strained. His hair was ruffled and messy; something it never was. It was a sign that he’d been constantly running his hands through it, meaning he was nervous about something.   
“Yuuri.” Victor said, feeling truly happy for the first time that day.  
“Hi.” Yuuri replied, blushing. Why was he blushing? “Are you okay?” He quickly added.   
“Oh, yeah” Victor said through an exhale, shutting the cell door. “I’ve just, uh- got something to tell you.” His voice was shaking. Something was definitely up.   
“Victor.. What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked, standing up.   
“You see,” Victor began. “The Soviets are currently trying to invade Germany.” Yuuri didn’t like where this was going.   
“Yes, and..?” Anxiety bubbled within Yuuri. He really didn’t like where this was going.  
“So, to successfully do this, the soldiers obviously have to go into combat.” Fantastic. Absolutely peachy keen. Yuuri could hear his heart beating in his brain.   
“And um.. General Yakov has separated us into two groups, one will attack on Tuesday, and the second will go on Wednesday.” Today was Monday.   
“What group are you in?” Yuuri managed to croak out. He didn’t realize how pathetic he sounded. Why was he getting so worked up about this?   
“The first one.” This could be his last night with Victor. Oh god. He thought. His last night. What would he do after that? Who would defend him in court? Who would come and talk to him and make him feel like he was actually worth something?   
“Yuuri..?” He felt Victor’s hand come down on his left shoulder. “Y-you’re crying..” Oh. Was he? Interesting. He hadn’t even realized it.   
“O-oh. O-oops…” Yuuri tried to speak, but it didn’t really work. The words came out sounding more like sobs.   
“Shhhh..” Victor whispered, pulling the prisoner into a tight hug. “Why are you getting so upset? Have you forgot who you’re dealing with? Living-legend, Victor Nikiforov! I’ll come back tomorrow without a scratch, you’ll see!” He added proudly, Yuuri let himself relax and laugh a little, but then when straight back to crying even harder.   
“I don’t want you to go.” He choked out. Dear God, he was pathetic. Why was he so concerned about Victor? He was the enemy.   
“What?” Victor pulled away, looking into Yuuri’s enormous brown eyes. Lord, he was adorable. “You don’t believe in me?” He asked, pouting.   
“Victor!” He yelled back, shoving the Russian away. “When did I say that!?”   
“Okay, you didn’t say it, but you certainly implied it.” He responded, laughing.   
“Did not!”   
“Did too!”   
“Victor!”  
“Yuuri!”   
The Japanese boy was no longer crying, in fact, he was smiling brighter than he had all day. Only Victor could make that happen. Perhaps that’s why he cared so much.   
“Can you promise me something?” Yuuri asked, walking up to the Russian.   
“Anything.” He responded, recognizing the sudden change in tone.   
“You’ll be with me, in this cell, tomorrow night, right?” Yuuri realized how vulnerable and childlike he sounded in that moment. He didn’t care. He just needed an answer. Victor slowly pulled his prisoner in a warm embrace.   
“And every night after.” He said on an exhale. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was that! Don't hesitate to leave kudos/comments! They are always amazing to see :)


	5. Chapter 5: I Think I May Know A Guy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> your welcome

Yuuri woke up to the sound of jet engines. The soldiers were leaving. Victor was on one of those planes, possibly flying to his death. The prisoner folded his legs against his chest and buried his head in his knees. He promised. Yuuri thought. He would never break his promise, right? Yuuri wasn’t a religious man, but he prayed harder than he ever had to make sure Victor came back safely.  
“Please.” He whispered into the air, tears already forming. Really though, what was going on with him? He’s only known this guy for a few weeks, but all of sudden, he’s crying and panicking and praying for him like no one ever has? Not to mention the man he’s flipping out over was the same silver-haired soldier that brought him here in the first place. In theory, Yuuri should be happy that Victor left to go die. Goodness gracious, was he really thinking that? But wasn’t it the truth? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his cell door unlocking.  
“Victor?” He gasped, springing to his feet. He was greeted by a gruff, unfamiliar face.  
“Here.” He borked, throwing a bag of scraps, mostly bread crusts at the prisoner. The door immediately shut once more, leaving Yuuri alone. He leaned back against the cement wall behind him and slid down to the floor. Did he really think, even for a second, that Victor actually came to his cell? What was wrong with him? He took the bag of scraps in his hands and inspected it. He’d have to get used to eating them, anyway. There wouldn’t be anyone to bring him pirozhki or sausages anymore. He chucked the bag of crusts at the wall. He had to stop thinking about Victor. But he couldn’t. Why? He thought. Why, why, why? He buried his head in his knees and just let himself cry. There was no use trying to hold back his tears. So he just gave up. Yuuri sat on the floor, in that exact spot, for hours. He didn’t eat. He didn’t drink. He was absolutely exhausted, but the boy didn’t sleep either. There weren’t any clocks or anything around him, so he didn’t know what time it was. He didn’t even know if it was still daytime. All of a sudden, he heard the familiar sound of keys unlocking his door.  
Victor.  
He was back.  
“Vicchan!” He screamed, not even attempting to stop his tears. He was up on his feet, running towards the door, but wait a second… Since when did Victor have brown eyes? And short black hair? He didn’t. It wasn’t Victor.  
“Who the hell is Vicchan?” Came a cruel, unforgiving voice. It wasn’t Victor. It wasn’t him. Yuuri was too stunned to speak. He couldn’t respond.  
“Whatever, I don’t have time for this.” The strange man said, rolling his eyes. “Here, свинья.” He threw a half-eaten sandwich at the prisoner. Just before the soldier left, Yuuri managed to sputter out,  
“H-hey, what time is it?” The soldier turned around, considering whether or not to keep speaking to the prisoner. He decided to grant him an answer.  
“24:35.”  
Oh my God. Oh my God. He was dead. He would have been back by now for sure. Victor Nikiforov would never lie to him, and yet, he’s dead. The only way Yuuri ever had a chance at freedom, or a chance at happiness. The thought struck him like a bullet to the heart. It wasn’t just him over-thinking anymore. It was the truth. Victor was gone. Yuuri couldn’t even stand up anymore. His knees gave out and he fell to the floor. Though throughout the day he kept telling himself that Victor wasn’t coming back, there was still a tiny part of him that was sure the soldier would keep his promise. Turns out he didn’t. Yuuri stayed on the floor, unaware of the time passing. It wasn’t necessary. Soon, it would be too late and his time would be up. Sleep wasn’t important now, nor was food or water. So there Yuuri lay, defeated, and alone. More time passed, more opening of the cell door, and more food was tossed in at him. Nobody seemed to care that the Japanese spy hadn’t moved an inch. Every now and then he’d newly realize that Victor was gone and he’d start crying. Well, no. That’s putting it too lightly. He’d just start sobbing, really. God, it hurt. And to make matters worse, he still didn’t understand why. So, long story short, Yuuri was just a mess. And absolute mess. Before he knew it, the agonizing day had passed. He looked at his collection of scraps strewn around the floor. He wondered if he’d ever be able to eat again. He wondered if he’d ever be able to smile again. He wondered if he’d be able to laugh just once more, before he’d be executed at his trial. Nobody was left to defend him now. Yuuri realized how long it’d been since he had slept. Two whole days. He was absolutely exhausted. He scraped himself off the floor and collapsed onto his cot. The air in the cell was cold, but he didn’t bother to go pick up his blanket. He just curled up and let his eyes close at last. Yuuri didn’t let the sound of the cell door opening wake him. He wouldn’t eat his dinner anyway. Then he heard sniffles. Maybe the guard bringing him food was just sick. Speaking of which, where was his food? It’s not like he cared, it’s just that he’d probably be hit with a sack of scraps by now. Instead he just heard footsteps coming towards him. Okay, they were definitely not sick. Somebody was crying. Yuuri didn’t even get a chance to open his eyes until suddenly, he felt a shaky hand run through his hair. The boy’s eyes shot open and he found himself staring right back into the most beautiful pair of eye’s he’d ever seen.  
“Yuuri.” He said, smiling weakly. Yuuri couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t speak. Somehow, Victor Nikiforov was sitting right next to him, perfectly alive. Somehow, it wasn’t a dream.  
“Victor.” He choked out, throwing his arms around the Russian man’s neck. He hugged Victor so tight, he was probably strangling the poor man but he didn’t care. Yuuri latched his hands onto Victor’s coat and sobbed into his chest. Victor pulled Yuuri closer to him, and soon Victor’s own tears began to fall. But neither one of them cared. The whole world seemed to stop as they held each other. Victor slowly started to break away, but Yuuri just grabbed him and pulled him back.  
“Yuuri, I want to see you.” The Russian complained. “Come on.” All that he received in response was a muffled “No.” Victor let out a defeated sigh and raked his fingers through the prisoner’s tangled hair. They sat there for a minute until Yuuri finally broke the silence.  
“You lied to me.” He said, still not pulling away from Victor.  
“Do you want me to leave?” The soldier asked quizzically.  
Yuuri responded back with a tighter hug. If Victor hadn’t been strangled then, this was the time.  
“I’ll take that as a no.” Yuuri rested his head on the Russian’s shoulder, and was surprised when Victor grimaced.  
“What’s wrong?” Yuuri questioned, still not letting go of Victor.  
“Ah- no. It’s fine.” Victor replied, wincing slightly. “That’s just where the bullet hit.”  
“Bullet?” Yuuri stared at Victor, eyes open in terror. “What-when did you get shot?”  
“Hello, did you forget that I was in combat?” Victor said, ruffling his “friend’s” hair. “It was actually the reason I wasn’t here yesterday. I had to be in the infirmary for a day.” So that was the reason. He was not dead. Almost, though.  
“I was so scared that you might have been…” Yuuri’s eyes started stinging with tears once more.  
“Yuuri.” Victor started. “There is no soldier skilled enough to kill the great Victor Nikiforov, you should know this.” Yuuri let himself laugh for the first time in two days.  
“Of course, how could I forget.”  
“Being in the infirmary gave me some time to think. We need to get a really good lawyer. The odds are stacked against you. We need someone who can turn the tables around. Someone truly amazing at their job. And also, probably a backup plan.” Yuuri smiled at Victor.  
“I think I may know a guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE WE DIDN'T KILL VICTOR!!!!!!!
> 
> EVERYTHING IS OKAY
> 
> Also, the thing that the guard calls Yuuri is "pig" in Russian


	6. Chapter 6: Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at that. The next chapter is here, what a surprise!!

5 years on the job, and never had Phichit run into a case like this one. The odds of victory were near impossible. Also, his country was planning on rebelling against Japan, so the idea of communication was idiotic. And of course this had to take place in the Soviet Union. But he couldn’t leave his old friend in the dust. Besides, he was pretty sure something more important was at stake. If the “incredibly handsome” written in the letter of description was any indication. Alright, what else did the letter describe? Look for a tallish man with silver hair. Dazzling blue eyes, incredibly handsome, confident. Phichit scanned around the room, seeing if someone matched that description. His eyes fell upon a Soviet soldier, who was desperately trying to blend in, but failed. Phichit walked on up to the man, judging that hopefully Yuuri told the soldier a bit about him. “I can see how Yuuri finds you attractive,” Phichit said,” You’re not really my type, but I can see it.” The Russian soldier was baffled. It wasn’t because of what Phichit says however, it was the language he spoke it in. “Oh right!” Phichit remembered. “ You don’t understand what I’m saying.” Thankfully, Yuuri had put on the letter some simple phrases in Russian. Phichit cleared his throat as he attempted to talk to the soldier.   
“Pree-vee-et” He began. “Mee-na zav-oot Pee-cheet.” The poor Russian man just stared at him in confusion. Was he trying to communicate? Phichit sighed. This isn’t going anywhere, he thought to himself. Phichit tried a different approach. “My” he pointed to himself ,”name is Phichit.” He pointed to himself,”Phichit.” Victor stared for a few seconds, until the pieces finally came together.   
“Oh!” He exclaimed. “You’re the guy!” Now it was Phichit’s turn to be confused.   
“Sorry.” Victor remembered that Phichit couldn’t speak Russian. Victor held out his hand, waiting for a handshake.  
“Victor.” Phichit grabbed his hand and shook it. Communicating with hand signals, the two of them finally made it to Victor’s car. They rode to the hotel in silence, Phichit with his eyes glued out the window. When they finally arrived, Phichit hopped out and looked around eagerly. He faced Victor, who was getting his luggage out of the car.   
“Yuuri?” Phichit asked. It was the only word the two could both understand. Victor smiled sadly and shook his head. Phichit frowned, but understood at the same time. It would be pretty fishy if a soldier just randomly came walking into the prison with a Thai lawyer. But then, how would he help Yuuri out? This would be so much easier if everyone spoke the same language, thought Phichit. Victor spotted that Phichit was lost in his thoughts, and waved in front of the lawyer’s face, trying to regain his attention. “Oh!” Phichit was brought back to the present. The walk to the room was awkward. The two men just tried to avoid eye contact the whole time. When they finally arrived, Phichit turned to Victor and took a deep breath. He threw his hands in the air, pointed to a clock on the wall, pointed at the confused Russian, and finally pointed to the floor. He was simply asking what time Victor will pick him up. Once he finally understood, he simply held up two fingers, meaning two o’clock. Phichit nodded in understanding. Victor needed to get back quick, or else he might get murdered by his general. Before he dashed out the door though, Victor gave the lawyer a charming smile and stuck out his hand once more. And finally, after a semi-pathetic handshake, Victor was already on his way back to his base. 

TIME: 02:01

The ride to the jail was a silent one. Phichit was beyond excited to be reunited with his old friend, however. The poor boy was afraid he’d never see him again after he received the news of Yuuri becoming a spy. Spies get caught. And a caught spy is basically always a dead one. Except for this case, of course. But in order for this to work out, Phichit needed all the help he could get. The vehicle finally came to a stop in front of a large cement building. Victor looked over at the Thai boy and smiled. He motioned for him to exit the car, but then put a finger over his mouth, signaling Phichit to be quiet. He responded with a nod in understanding. The two snuck up to the side of the building with the door, and Victor silently pulled a key from his pocket and put it in the door’s lock. Phichit watched, amused. This was a lot more exciting than what he usually did. And a lot more dangerous. The lock clicked open and Victor pulled on the door. They made it in. Victor headed down a dark corridor with Phichit tailing behind him. As they turned a corner, Phichit suddenly gasped. Two men were sitting right in front of them!   
“Victor!” He whispered, suddenly afraid. The Russian chuckled and shook his head. He pointed to the two soldiers and made a thumbs up.   
“Oh.” Phichit said, embarrassed. The tinier of the two leaned over to Victor and aggressively whispered.”He can’t even speak Russian? How the hell are you going to communicate?God, this is such a stupid plan. Why am I here?” Victor only rolled his eyes and made his way over to Yuuri’s cell door. Phichit was left utterly clueless as to what just happened. His thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of a door. And on the other side of that door was none other than…  
“YUURI!” Phichit screamed, eyes lighting up at the sight of his old friend. He bolted into the cell, shoving a very offended Victor out of the way.   
“Whoa!” Yuuri shouted, being crushed in an embrace from his Thai friend.   
“Excuse you!” Victor huffed, sauntering into the cell. Yuuri turned to Phichit and told him that Victor was incredibly offended.   
“Wait, he speaks Japanese!?” Yurio cried from outside. He was obviously still too hung up on the language situation. “Well, why didn’t I know that in the first place?”   
“Because it doesn’t matter.” Victor replied. “We have more important things to worry about.”   
Yuuri relayed this information to Phichit, who responded. “I don’t think anything’s more important than this incredibly handsome soldier.” Phichit elbowed Yuuri jokingly.   
“Huh!?” Yuuri yelped, genuinely confused. “You’re telling me that I actually wrote that?” Yuuri’s face turned red as he groaned in embarrassment. Noticing the sudden change of tone, Victor chimed in.   
“What are you two talking about now? It certainly can’t be the trial.” Yuuri refused to answer that one.   
“Anyways,” Phichit said. “Let’s get down to the nitty-gritty. In order for us to have a ghost of a chance at winning this trail, we need cooperation. And a plan.” After Yuuri’s rough translation, everyone nodded in agreement.   
“We need some people to work on the backup plan and some to help in the actual trial.” Phichit began. “So, who wants to do what?” After hearing the translation, Chris began speaking.  
“I can get ‘ze transportation. I am a pilot, after all, so I’ll probably be able to steal a plane. And I know some safe places in Europe ‘zat could work as a safe zone.” Yuri immediately chimed in.   
“Make me backup, please. I’m not embarrassing myself in that courtroom with you morons.”  
“Victor?” Yuuri asked, innocently. “What are you going to do?” Chris flashed a smile at Victor, speaking on his behalf.  
“Oh, he’s definitely staying with you.” The prisoner glanced up at Victor for confirmation. His smile said it all.   
“Then, that’s everything.” Yuuri said, in both languages. Phichit stretched his arms out. “Then, what’s the wait? Let’s get started!”   
“Right now?” Yuri criticized. “Probably not the best idea you’ve had today. Aren’t lawyers supposed to be smart?” Phichit stared at Yuuri for a translation. The boy hesitated, and finally gave him one. He was careful to leave off that last part, though.   
“Yuuri.” Victor said sweetly, turning to the prisoner. “Will you tell Phichit that we should probably get going now?”   
“Oh, of course.” Yuuri said, directing his attention to Phichit. He watched as the two of them left, slightly disappointed. Though he didn’t understand why.   
*MONTAGE MUSIC PLAYS AS EVERYONE SLOWLY BEGINS TO WORK TOGETHER*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it :)


	7. Chapter 7: Let's Get This Over With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! It's just some pre-trial fluff basically.

Two hours before the trial

Phichit was working with Yuri and Chris on the backup plan, while also trying to contain Makkachin, Victor’s dog, who needed to come along, as well, in case the case didn’t go well. Victor himself was sneaking around and gathering up a breakfast for both of them. Yuuri was left alone, just hours before the trial. Probably not the best idea. I mean, a lot was at stake here. That means a lot of pressure. And we all know what pressure can do to someone. Much to his surprise, Yuuri found himself worrying much more about a certain Russian soldier rather than himself. He wondered why. I mean, Yuuri was in much more danger than the Russian, so logically speaking, he should be more concerned with his own well-being.  
“Yuuri~” A voice sang out, immediately calming Yuuri’s nerves. Victor was here.  
“I wasn’t sure if you wanted brown bread or white bread, so I brought both. Just in case.” Dear lord. What did Yuuri do to deserve such hospitality? He was a traitorous Japanese spy, sentenced to death. Not the king of England.  
“Thank you, Victor.” He croaked. The Russian instantly could tell that something was wrong. He sat down next to Yuuri.  
“Is everything okay?” How was he so calm? Yuuri smiled weakly and gave a quick nod to Victor. This confirmed the Russian man’s doubts.  
“Yuuri.” He said sternly. “I know something is bothering you. You can tell me.” Yuuri didn’t say anything back. He just stared at the floor as his eyes began burning up.  
“Please?” Victor pleaded. “I want to help you.” That did it. Tears formed in Yuuri’s eyes, and he couldn’t hold them back despite his best efforts. He buried his face in his hands and turned away from Victor. That certainly didn’t stop the Russian from wrapping his arms around his prisoner in a tight embrace. That only made Yuuri cry more. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to Victor.  
“It’s okay, I’ll be okay.” Victor whispered, hugging him tighter. Wait, he said that out loud?  
“I’m aware of the risks, Yuuri,” continued Victor. “ I know what could happen to me. I know what could happen to you. But, I’m willing to take those risks because-” Victor stopped mid-sentence. It was enough to make Yuuri pick his head up.  
“B-Because what?” The Japanese boy stuttered, staring into Victor’s ocean-blue eyes.  
“Because I…” Victor paused,” I love you, Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri couldn’t speak. How could he possibly respond to something like that? Victor Nikiforov, star of the Red Army, in love with some Japanese spy who couldn’t even do his job?  
“I’m sorry.” Victor quickly responded to the silence. “I shouldn’t have said that out loud.” The boy was still speechless.  
“Anyways,” Victor said, standing up. “I should get going. In case Phichit needs me for anything. Soldiers will come and get you before the trial begins.” Victor refused to look at the prisoner as he wished a goodbye and left the cell, leaving Yuuri alone.  
When Victor reached the courtroom, he went over to his fellow military members and sat down next to Yuri and Chris. Victor was greeted by a bark, and from inside an incredibly large duffel bag next to Yuri, lay Makkachin.  
“He was a nuisance when we put him in there.” Yuri gruffly remarked. “Just as stupid and stubborn as you.”  
“But also as loyal as you.” Chris added on. Victor gave a small smile to his friends in return. That didn't help ease the uneasiness in the room however. The what ifs that floated around in everyone’s heads were relentless: from the ones with the smallest effects to those resulting in execution.  
“Has the backup plan been set up, just in case?” He asked, turning to his French friend.  
“Yes, Victor.” Chris answered, rolling his eyes. “Your precious Yuuri will be safe, don’t worry.” Victor only sighed in response, directing his gaze to the floor. He knew they’d be safe no matter what, but he couldn’t help but worry. Not just about the trial, but of his friendship with Yuuri. He had to tell him the truth at some point, but now; Victor really wished he hadn’t. Why didn’t Yuuri respond? How come he just left Victor hanging like that? Perhaps he just doesn’t feel the same way.  
“Hey, geezer,” Yuri snapped. “What’s wrong with you?” Victor didn’t realize how nervous he looked all of a sudden.  
“N-nothing,” He stuttered. Stuttered? He doesn’t stutter.  
“What, you think our plan won’t work?” Yuri demanded, shoving the distressed man beside him. Victor stifled a laugh, but he didn’t say anything. His fellow soldier decided to leave him alone. Then, the loud voice of the bailiff rang through the room. *Author’s note. So, I actually don’t have a clue on how the procedure works in the Russian justice system, so I’m just basing it off what an American trial looks like. Although, there isn’t a jury here because these types of trials were never really fair. And I am aware of the fact that in most places, it's “guilty until proven innocent” but it's called artistic license. Back to the story!* “All rise.” Everyone stood. A deathly silence hung over the room. The huge wooden doors behind them were suddenly flung open. Victor’s heart skipped a beat as he turned to see what would come from the other side. A lost, tortured-looking Yuuri appeared, being lead by a huge, gruff man he could hardly recognize. The prisoner looked so heartbroken and helpless, it hurt Victor just to look at him. But he couldn’t take his eyes away. Not for a second. The guard shoved Yuuri down into a chair, muttering something under his breath. It took every ounce of common sense Victor had not to go and pound him into a pulp.  
“Victor, relax.” His French comrade whispered. “Even Yuri doesn’t get ‘zis mad.” Victor hadn’t realized how much of his anger actually showed on his face. He simply scoffed and looked down at  
the floor. The trial was about to begin.  
“Everyone stand for the presiding Judge Otchkovsy” In walked the judge, a large man with an ominous presence. He sat down behind the stand, and the courtroom followed suit.  
“Let’s get this over with.” Judge Otchkovsy addressed the crowd with an impatient tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will be up tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8: The Defendant Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit late! But here it is!

The trial seemed to last for an eternity, despite the case being fairly straightforward. Maybe it was the fact that with every piece of evidence the prosecution showed, the shadow of a doubt became smaller. Or how everyone in the courtroom was ready to leave and continue on with their lives, and they didn't really care how the trial went. Either way, the trial was slowly sapping away the energy from the group of rebels. After what seemed like days of waiting, Phichit finally stood and called up none other than Victor Nikiforov as his final witness. A gasp resonated through the courtroom. A Soviet soldier defending the enemy? As he got up, Victor caught a glance of Yuuri’s hopeful eyes watching him. The Russian flashed his prisoner a weak smile, but Yuuri’s expression didn’t change. Victor slowly made his way to the witness stand to be sworn in. After that was over, Phichit walked over to where the nervous Russian was standing.   
“Tell me, Mr. Nikiforov. You are a prestigious member of the Red Army, are you not?” Phichit questioned, reading off a small paper with the translations.   
“I’d like to think so, yes.” Victor replied. It was quickly translated.  
“Care to elaborate on your ranking?”  
“I’m simply a soldier, but I’ve been told on multiple occasions that I’m above average.”   
“Hm. And, Mr. Nikiforov, do you value your job?”  
“Of course. I’ve devoted many, many years to the Soviet Army.”   
“Certainly. So, your work means a lot to you. Very important, correct?”  
“Yes, that is correct.”  
Phichit turned around to address the judge. “Your honor, it is obvious that this is a man who values his job, and would never put it in danger. So then, why would he put his pride on the line in defending this ‘spy?’” The room was completely silent, waiting for a response.   
“Well you see,” Victor began, clearing his throat. “I believe that it is not right for someone to be punished for simply doing their job. This man is just like the rest of us, doing as we are told. What is the purpose of prosecuting him for that? This is a time of war, a time for defending your country, and that’s exactly what this man was doing. The circumstances of war are random, and not chosen. Nobody wants to fight, but we have to.” Definitely not the response anyone in the courtroom was expecting. Slow claps were suddenly heard from the back of the room. Everyone turned to face where the sound was coming from to see a man slowly standing up.   
“That was beautiful.” He breathed. Was he crying? Wow. Victor only smiled in return. The quiet was interrupted by Yuri slamming his fist on the table and screaming, “YES!” This was followed by Chris getting up and whistling through applause. The other members of the Red Army soon all stood up, and gave the respected member a standing ovation. Yuuri was shocked. But also newly filled with hope. If these guys believed in him, anything was possible. The commotion was abruptly halted with the loud bang! of a gavel.   
“Order in the court!” Judge Otchkovsky yelled. “Sit down this instant!” A hush fell over the room as everyone found their seats. “I’ve heard enough. I shall go and debrief in the back room. The court is now paused.” The judge stomped off into the debriefing room, leaving the court in suspense.  
“Hey.” Yuuri looked up to see the familiar face of his defense. “You know, we’ve probably got this trial in the bag after my brilliant speech.” Yuuri let himself laugh.   
“Yeah, when did you come up with that?” He asked.  
“I had a little help.” He responded. Yuri, Chris, and Phichit all glared at him.   
“Okay. Maybe more than a little help.” He added, looking at the floor.   
“Thank you, Victor.” Yuuri said sweetly, making Victor pick his head up and immediately grin.   
“Gross.” Yuri said, gagging from across the room.   
“I think it’s kind of cute.” Chris said from behind him. “A true act of l’amour.”   
Yuuri instantly turned red and glued his eyes to the floor. He might not understand French, but he knew what that word meant, considering how frequently Chris used it. The mood of the room changed abruptly as Judge Otchkovsky waddled in. He sat in his chair and took a few seconds to gauge the room before speaking.   
“I have reached a verdict. Yuuri Katsuki, please stand up.” The color drained from Yuuri’s face as he slowly stood.   
“In this case, I, Judge Otchkovsky, find, on this day, in this very courtroom, the defendant, Yuuri Katsuki, the accused Japanese spy, who is standing before us, right now-”  
“Get on with it already!” A loud voice came from the back of the room. Probably Georgi.   
“Silence!” The judge bellowed. “This is my court!” He cleared his throat before beginning once more.  
“Anyways, I find the defendant-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much cliffhanger 
> 
> Very spoop
> 
> Many wow


	9. Chapter 9: Better than Shakespeare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER!! 
> 
> Oh, and by the way, at the end of this fic there is the "unofficial" epilogue. But if you want the real deal, then go read the the fic posted on my co-writers account. You won't regret it! Thank you all so much for reading, and enjoy!

Guilty of all charges and for this, shall be sentenced to death.”   
Yuuri felt his knees give out and nearly collapsed before he was supported by his Thai lawyer. They were going to kill him. From the sidelines, Yuuri heard Chris faintly gasp in disbelief, and heard the loud slamming of Yuri’s hand on the table out of frustration.  
“Not only this, but I also find Mr. Victor Nikiforov guilty of treason for supporting the enemy. He will be revoked of his status, and serve the rest of his life in the prison.”   
Oh god. Yuuri thought. This was all because of him. Victor was going to jail. All because of him. His fault. He didn’t even attempt to stop the tears. Victor’s heart shattered just watching all of this unfold.   
“Court is dismissed! Detain Katsuki and Nikiforov now” The judge pointed to two of the guards.   
All of a sudden, Makkachin came out of the duffle bag and started barking and jumping and slobbering over everyone. The whole court went into a frenzy. Such a frenzy in fact, that almost nobody noticed Yuuri run off to the left . Of course, he was closely followed by his precious defense. Back in the courtroom, Yuri had managed to pull back Makkachin and caused the commotion to settle down. In the havoc of Makkachin’s grand entrance, the two guards lost their targets.   
“Hey where’d they go?!” One of them yelled out.  
“I saw them go that way!” General Yakov called out, pointing to the right. The two guards quickly scurried off in that direction. Unbenounced to them, they had put part 1 of Plan B into action.

“Yuuri, wait!” Victor called after him, speeding up. “We’re going to be okay! Just slow down!”   
Yuuri sped up.   
“Yuuri, please! We have a plan, you know!” Victor called out again, trying to calm Yuuri down. Unfortunately for Yuuri, he didn’t know this place very well, and found himself stuck at a dead end. Yuuri had never ran that fast before, and was desperately trying to catch his breath, while also in the middle of a panic attack. He felt himself crumbling and waited for the impact of the floor. It never came. Instead, he was caught by his pursuer’s comforting arms.   
“Deep breaths, Yuuri.” Victor said calmly from behind. “Breath in and out. In and out”  
Victor’s words seemed distant to Yuuri. In fact, Yuuri’s breaths became more jagged as more thoughts entered into his mind. More worries.   
“It’s all my fault.” He gasped in between sobs. “We should’ve never met, none of this would’ve happened.”   
“Yuuri,” Victor began, running his hand through the crying boy’s hair, “It breaks my heart to hear you say these things. None of this is anyone’s fault.” he paused. “And Yuuri, if we never had met, I don’t know what I would do. I’ve been ignoring my own life and just spent every day dedicated to the army. I lived only to be eventually killed and forgotten or to become a shell of what I used to be. You gave me purpose; don’t you understand?” Victor’s arms tightened and pulled Yuuri closer to him.  
“We are going to be alright. We have a plan. We thought this through. I swear I won’t let them take you.”  
Yuuri pulled back and stared into the Russian’s eyes.   
“I don’t care about that! They can do whatever they want with me! I just don’t want them to hurt you!” Victor gave Yuuri a small smile.  
“Do I need to remind you that I’m the living legend Victor Nikiforov? I’m not going down without a fight. And I won’t let them take you either.” Yuuri managed a watery smile before burying his face in Victor’s suit once more. They stood there for a few more seconds until Victor broke the silence.  
“We’d better get back over to the courtroom. We don’t have a lot of time.” Yuuri nodded, and broke out of the hug.   
“Together?” Victor asked, offering his hand. Yuuri grabbed Victor’s hand with a real smile.  
“Together.” He responded. The two headed down to the runway. Together.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They arrived to the sound of a propeller.   
“There ‘zey are!” Chris shouted from behind his huge goggles.   
“Oh, great.” Yuri followed-up, while Phichit ran up to Victor and Yuuri, and received the shock of his life when he figured out that-  
“YOU TWO ARE HOLDING HANDS?!” He turned around and yelled, “CHRIS YOU WERE RIGHT! YURI, YOU OWE US TEN RUBLES!” The blond soldier rolled his eyes and swore under his breath. Yuuri’s face flushed while Victor chuckled.   
“I feel honored to be a part of this.” Victor said, smiling at Phichit.   
“I hate to spoil ‘ze mood, but we need to get going.” Chris called from the pilot’s seat. With some assistance, the duffle bag and Makkachin were lifted onto the plane.   
Victor turned to Yuuri. “Okay, is there anything that you’re forgetting?”  
Yuuri thought, and then he had an idea. “Yes, actually,” said Yuuri with a smile.  
“Okay, well whatever it is you better do i-.” Victor was cut off by his tie being yanked down by Yuuri into a kiss. Everything, all the pent up emotion, all the tears, the happiness, the excitement was released as the two kissed. It all went away as the two continued, pulling each other closer. Warmth filled Yuuri’s body, creating something that he had never felt before. Victor’s heart had actually exploded with sheer love for Yuuri.The two disappeared into their own world, unaware of everyone around them. The only thing that mattered was each other, and the love they shared. Wait, everyone. Crap. Yuuri forgot that the two were being watched, and pulled away from the kiss. He found himself staring directly into Victor’s eyes, and Yuuri finally felt at peace. Something, however, whether that was the loud gagging sound of disgust made by Yuri, or the ear-piercing shriek made by Phichit, broke the mood.   
“Guys, are we leaving or not?” Chris asked, turning around. He was shocked to see the scene before his eyes. “I missed something, didn’t I?”   
‘THAT’S AN UNDERSTATEMENT,” Phichit yelled with enthusiasm.   
“I wish I could’ve missed it.” Yuri snapped, still utterly disgusted. Victor and Yuuri continued to hold on to each other, matching each other’s gaze.   
“So.” Victor said quietly. “I’d take that as an answer to my statement earlier.”  
Yuuri was confused. What had Victor said earlier on?   
“I told you that I loved you, Yuuri Katsuki.” Victor said, reading Yuuri’s mind. “You didn’t answer me. But I’m pretty sure I know now.” Yuuri’s face turned a light red and he felt watering in his eyes.   
“I love you, Victor.” Yuuri whispered, hugging the silver-haired man. Yuuri didn’t care that he started crying tears of joy then. It’s not like Victor wasn’t doing the same. Chris romantically sighed as he watched the two lovers and commented. “I like ‘zis ending better ‘zan Shakespeare's.”  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

 

EPILOUGE...

Joseph Stalin had just gotten back from a trip to the United States when of course, something went wrong. He had heard news from someone that a trial ended up horrendously.   
“You mean to tell me,” started Stalin, seething at the poor, clueless messenger, ”that my army let a Japanese spy run away unscathed and not only this, but one of my best soldiers betrayed the Soviet Union and escaped as well?”  
“Yeah! Exactly. But it was for a good cause.” He chirped happily.   
“What might that be, Mr. Popovich?” Stalin replied back, eerily calm.  
“Because they’re in looooove!” He sang. Stalin let the words ring in his mind.   
“Love? Between a male spy and a soldier? An enemy spy? An escaped spy?”  
“Yup! That’s right!” Stalin “placed” his hand on the messenger’s shoulder.  
“Um.. Sir?”  
“Yes?”  
“You’re hurting my arm.”  
Stalin grinned through gritted teeth.   
“Oh, am I? I’m so,” his grip tightened,”so,” tightened more, “sorry.”   
He wasn’t sorry. 

 

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S OVER!   
> and it's been quite the wild ride, hasn't it? I hope you all liked it, and thank you so much for reading. It means the world to us!

**Author's Note:**

> Whew!  
> What a chapter! Thank you for reading, and don't hesitate to leave a comment! 
> 
> Co-Writer's Tumblr: @commanderfirepaw  
> My Tumblr: @atruehero


End file.
